Graves of the First Behemoths
Graves of the First Behemoths is the final raid of patch X-34. Continuing the story from The Incursion, the Cult of the Black Sun have taken the heart of Nazar Oroth to a vast grave yard of behemoths, seeking to revive the great behemoths of old to destroy Ibeon. Attunement There is no specific attunement to enter the Graves of the First Behemoths. History After the war with the Black Sun many aeons ago, the people of Ibeon moved the remains of the great behemoths to a single location near the Azar Belt, close to the mountains surrounding the Black Sun's impact crater. The move took many years, even with the help of benevolent behemoths and dragons help. The Graves have long been both a site of pilgrimage and an unholy hallowed ground; some viewing them as a site to revere in their gods power and defeat over the forces of the Black Sun, while others believe the bones are still cursed and will rise again to destroy the world. Although the bones of Nazar Oroth at impaled upon the mountain of the Shell, the bones of the other four monumental behemoths lay in this grave, as well as countless others of varying caliber. Clerics of Phafaendan patrol the outer edges of the graves, but they can only guard so much, and cult forces, and fools seeking to practice necromantic magics, will make their way into the graves to raise the bones to serve them, often with horrific results. Storyline The heart of Nazar Oroth has been taken to the Graves, and a dark ritual is taking place to raise his soul back to a new body. The cult forces once again prepare for the heroes arrival, but wild magics and aberrations of bone rise up against both the heroes and the cult. Time is short, the ritual nears completion, and the monumental behemoths stir again. "Long have I been used for your pitiful magics. No more shall I be your tool! I am Nazar reborn!" Layout There is only one floor in the Graves of the First Behemoths, consisting of the mass grave pit itself. All bosses are located at varying points in the depths of the bone pits. Bosses There are 8 bosses in the Graves of the First Behemoths: * Council of the Necrotic ** The greatest necromancers within the cult, the Council of the Necrotic raise the bones around them to destroy any who stand against them. * Dread Knight Dralren ** A champion warrior of the cult, Dralren uses the bones around him to empower his strikes, and build up his impenetrable armour. * Amalgam of the Dead ** A horrific mobile mass of bones, this swarm engulfs any creature it can, tearing it apart in an attempt to add bones to its being, forever growing and feeding. * The Sorrowful ** A collection of malformed beings, the Sorrowful embody the final feelings of those who perish in the graves, lost and alone. Their feelings have become their beings, clinging on to their final moments. * Orokran, Unholy Drake ** A once great dragon, Orokran was slain by cult forces, bringing the body to the graves to raise the beast under their control. Wielding horrific blue fire, his powers burn away life from within, and raise those killed by his flames. * The Monuments ** The spirits of the other four monumental behemoths, all four other Oroth's; Tamaran, Ragedran, Xana, and Cragatol, raise what remains of their bodies to hold back the heroes, buying the cult the time they need to raise their mighty brother. * The Emperor of the Grave ** A mighty behemoth, dormant over the graves since their creation aeons ago, the emperor watches all. In service of the Black Sun, the emperor wields devastating power against the heroes, the final obstacle before the ritual. * Nazar Oroth, Reborn ** The mightiest of the monumental behemoths, Nazar Oroth is reborn among the bones and bodies of the Graves, his terrible visage rising above the mounds, his mere presence shaking the weak to their core. Unstable energies, spirits of the dead, and what remains of the cult, swarm forth, cutting a swath of destruction through the heroes. Resources and Loot ... Notes ...